


A Proper Parker Christmas

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Michelle Jones has never really celebrated Christmas. Peter Parker intends to change that.





	A Proper Parker Christmas

“What?! You haven’t- How do you- How could you- Why would you- I just- What?” Peter stammered as they walked side by side.

“I don’t know, my family has never been the most celebratory group of people.” MJ said with a shrug.

“Well yeah, but. It’s Christmas! You can’t just skip Christmas.” He said the last sentence like it was obvious. Natural law. MJ shrugged again, but Peter shook his head in response. “No. No way. I can’t let you just go through such a magical season and not get the full experience. No, you are coming to my place for Christmas this year.” Peter stood in front of her as he finished speaking, stopping them both. He tried to look as poker faced as possible, but failed. His hopeful expression was clear.

MJ sighed. “Peter I,” she started to protest, but when she look at him again that face got a little more nervous and hopeful. Damn him. Damn Peter Parker and those big brown eyes straight to hell. “I’ll try to stop by.” she finished. Damn that smile too, because as soon as she said it, Peter was grinning so wide she feared that his face would split in half.

“Great! I-I mean, cool, yeah sweet. I’ll help May make some extra cocoa.” Realization quickly struck him as his smile momentarily fell and he looked down, “And cookies. We’re gonna need more sugar.” His grin quickly returned though as he looked back to her, “I’ll see you later, MJ!” And with that he took off behind her. She smirked, he did realize there was still 2 periods left in the school day, right?

* * *

 

A few days later MJ stood outside Peter’s apartment. Her parents hadn’t made any protest, or reaction at all for that matter, when she said she was spending the next few days at a friend’s place so she was cleared to skip her family's non celebration of the holiday. She gave the door a gentle knock and inside the apartment she heard sudden clatter of multiple objects falling and Peter shouting “I'll get it!”

Moments later the door swung open and and revealed a beaming Peter Parker wearing a red sweater with a white reindeer pattern. “MJ, hey! You're just in time, we’re starting games. Come on, it's cold out there.” he said stepping aside to make room for her to enter. She gave him a nod and looked around as she entered. The entire place was decked out wall to wall in Christmas decorations. Tinsel, garland, bows, and wreaths were everywhere. MJ let out an impressed whistle and May flashed her a smile as her head popped out from the kitchen. “Thank you, Michelle. And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Parker.” MJ returned the smile. Peter waved both of them over from the living room a couple feet away. For the next hour or two they took turns in playing Christmas Charades, which was just charades with Christmas themed things to act out, along with a few other Christmas-ified party games. MJ found herself enjoying it all more than she thought she would.

Soon after that the cookies that Peter and May had been preparing were finished and were made ready along with hot chocolate. As Peter handed MJ her cocoa however, he noticed a slight shiver.

“You cold?” he asked, head slightly tilted.

“Nah, I'm fine.” she insisted, but there it was again. Subtle, but she definitely shivered. Peter paused for a moment, then smiled to himself and dashed out if the room.

He eventually came back with a mountain of blankets and a few other items. He handed MJ a green sweater with a white snowflake pattern, gave May a Santa hat, then one to MJ, then donned one himself. He then picked a single blanket off the mountain, gave it to May, and gently dumped the rest on MJ. She wanted to object, but when she looked at him, he was just too happy and hopeful. Like a child. So she sighed and nestled into her spot on the couch. Besides, it was comfortable.

Later on they began watching some classic claymation Christmas movies. About halfway into Year Without A Santa Claus, MJ leaned over to Peter to make a joking comment when she noticed he was the one giving the occasional shiver now. She rolled at her eyes at how needlessly selfless he was all the time before silently pulling him into her blanket pile. Outside of a light blush, Peter didn't respond to the new situation. As the movies continued the teens slowly and progressively sat closer together. For warmth, only warmth. Totally.

MJ could've sworn that Peter got even closer when the snow monster began to show up in Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. Then she remembered Peter had told a story once about seeing the movie when he was younger and being terrified of the creature. He only got over it with May’s help over the course of months. MJ totally didn't place her hand on his in that moment. She would never.

A few specials later May went to bed, but insisted the kids get the most Christmas Spirit out of the night. This led to Peter and MJ making popcorn and talking on the couch for what seemed like forever. At one point Peter laughed so hard he fell off the couch. As he returned to his spot he sank a little deeper into the couch. He suddenly froze when he saw the ceiling. MJ sighed as she recovered from her own laughing fit. She went to make another joke, but she saw Peter staring horrified upwards.

Confused, she followed his gaze, apparently May had done this part of the decorating, because Peter was completely unaware of the mistletoe currently hanging above the couch.

“So, still interested in showing me all the proper Christmas traditions?” She was kidding as an attempt to lighten the sudden mood drop, but she looked down again and Peter was blushing furiously. He sat back up as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“We don't have to. Not to say I don't want to! Or to say that did necessarily do! I mean, I don't wanna force you into anything. Or make anything weird. Or-” He rambling quickly died off when MJ suddenly leaned in much closer.

“What?” She asked, just a tad too innocent.

“I, I uh. I mean, you could, you don’t have to, we could just-” Peter began a rambling loop. If she didn’t catch it early on it could go on forever.

So with a roll of her eyes, she looked him dead in the eye and asked, “Peter. Do you want to?” Peter opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a finger, “Don’t say anything, you won’t get more than three syllables out. Just nod yes or no.”

He stared at her for a moment, mouth still slightly open, then he slowly nodded his head up and down. MJ smiled gently.

“Good.” she whispered before closing the distance between them. Much to the both of their relief, things weren’t weird when they pulled away. In fact, it was nice. Really nice. Peter smiled widely at her, which made MJ smile as she rolled her eyes again. “Dork.” she murmured as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

Peter laid back, staring at the ceiling again, questioning existence. Eventually he kissed the top of MJ’s head and whispered, “Merry Christmas MJ.”

“Merry Christmas, Tiger.” she replied. The nickname made Peter grin as he began to drift off to sleep.

The next morning May came in to find them together and asleep on the couch. ‘Together, clothed, yes.’ she thought before snapping a picture on her phone to show them later. Like wedding later. As for now, she enjoyed her victory as she went back to her room and pretended to be asleep until they woke up. 


End file.
